Pruebas De Amor
by brenda grandchester
Summary: No no! Mi vida había terminado…LITERALMENTE! Y es que la vida no podía ser más cruel conmigo, NO PODIA! Ok, yo sabía que había tomado a lo largo de mi vida decisiones fatales y cuando al fin creí haber tomado una decisión correcta el venia a arruinarlo.Oo
1. prefacio

La puerta de alado

Por: Brenda Granchester.

Prefacio:

Este fic es completamente de mi cabecita loca pero los personajes son de la serie candy candy y todo es sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p>No no! Mi vida había terminado…LITERALMENTE! Y es que la vida no podía ser más cruel conmigo, NO PODIA! Ok, yo sabía que había tomado a lo largo de mi vida decisiones fatales y cuando al fin creí haber tomado una decisión correcta el venia a arruinarlo todo DEMONIOS! Y ahora que hacía yo, estúpida patética que a los 16 años se había embarazado y claro no le había dicho nada al padre de mi hijo, porque aunque los dos hubiéramos tenido la culpa, sabía que gran parte de esta era mía y debía afrontarla y es por eso que había decidido mudarme a un departamento en chicago (ya que no podía quedarme ni un día mas en Washington) después de la graduación para que el padre no se enterara, y asi el pudiera vivir una vida mejor, pero dime quien DEMONIOS! Iba a saber que el muy sensato iba a escoger la universidad de chicago!...está bien no era su culpa, pero enserio su padre bien le hubiera podido pagar la mas prestigiada o ya bien el pudiera a ver escogido una mejor digo lo aceptaron en, dartmouth y la universidad de Alaska, que mas pedía, porque justamente chicago? Y porque tenía que vivir en…la puerta de alado…<p>

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perdón por este cap, tan cortitititto pero espero entiendan que soy nueva…que es mi primer fic, y que aunque tenga verías ideas no las puedo transformar en palabras…pero pues espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta historia YEI! Y también que me dejen muchos reviews jajaj se que pido mucho dado que no se meda mucho ese talento de escribir pero todo a su tiempo si denme una oportunidad<p>

PD: se que en este prefacio no definí a que persona se refiere la historia pero ya abran adivinado que la que escribe es candy y el padre es…jajajjaja ya no digo mas jajaja hasta la prox tratare de subir el lunes y ya luego definiremos que días serán de publicación vale….

Toda esta historia se la dedico A Mi gran fuente de inspiración Fabiola granchester…fabi eres mi inspiración y la mas grande escritora de todos los tiempos gracias por ser asi te quiero.

Y sin mas ni menos hasta la próxima…


	2. capitulo 1 la noticia

La puerta de alado

Por: Brenda Grandchester

Capitulo 1"la noticia"

Este fic es completamente de mi cabecita loca pero los personajes son de la serie candy candy y todo es sin fin de lucro.

Lucero: espero que asi sea y que me sigas en esta historia que ya me está costando escribirla jajaja.

Oligrandchester: es probable que sepas quien es el padre jejjejejeje…es Terry obvio jajja gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

Mona:que bueno yo también soy del equipo Terry gracias por tu comentario jajaja espero que sigas mi historia.

Anelis grandchester: jajja gracias por tu apoyo y espero que asi sea y que mi historia te aya flechado jajaj y pues ya estas como madrina jajajajjaja gracias por tu lindo comentario.

Libélula: no te preocupes y seguire tu consejo y gracias por tu apoyo.

Angelnr:no importa tu preferencia hacia Albert o asi Terry aquí aceptamos de todo jajajjajaaj gracias por seguirme.

ROSEEWXW: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que me sigas muchas gracias…

Luna andry: jajja oki que bueno que te gustara y ya verás lo que deparara el destino…

Karina grandchester: gracias por tu comentario y apoyo se te agradece y también espero que me sigas ya que soy primerisa y me alaga mucho que me quieras

Y asi muchachas en cada capítulo me encargare de decirles lo mucho que aprecio sus comentarios y que los leeo todos y cada uno mas de una vez, ustedes son por lo que comense esta historia y terminare…y si acaso no me da tiempo de dejarles los agradecimientos aquí se los are llegar personalmente como mensaje…y bueno sin mas ni menos que disfruten su letura…

**Washington 2005**

**Rin…rin…rin…- **ni lo sueñes despertador no me levantare-dije con sueño

**Rin…rin… rin…-**noo…-dije todavía somnolienta.

**Rin…rin…rin…-**AHH!-pegue un grito de desesperación, al parecer ese endemoniado reloj no se iba a dar por vencido nunca, así que me levante a pagarlo y regrese a la cama ya que aun no tenía ni las mínima gana de levantarme, todo gracias a mi mejor amiga Anie que ayer en la noche no me dejo dormir entablándome una conversación de 3hrs sin exagerar, de cómo la avía besado por primera vez su ahora novio Archivald Cornwall a la cual no le di mucha importancia dado que moría de sueño! Que no podía esperar hasta hoy a contármelo todo en vez de hablarme a las 12 DE LA NOCHE! Y LO PEOR ESQUE ABIA ESCUELA AL DIA SIGUIENTE! En fin dormiría dos segundos más, además soy de esas chicas que solo tardan 10 min arreglándose…lo sé, lo sé pero no es lo que piensan de hecho es solo que tardo muy poco en arreglarme no que no me arreglo, en fin dormiré 10 minutos mas.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito mi hermano menor Anthony saltando sobre mi cama y despertándome, definitivamente hoy el mundo se las arreglo para no dejarme dormir, me volví para verlo a él y luego gire para ver el calendario que estaba sobe mi tocador, demonios había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños número 16, estaba a punto de decirle que no lo mencionara cuando de pronto me asalto un repentino mareo acompañado de…VOMITO! Corrí lo mas que pude hacia el baño el cual gracias al cielo estaba dentro de mi cuarto a solo unos 10 pasos de mi cama, abrí precipitadamente la puerta y vomite violentamente sobre la taza…a lo que por consecutivo espanto a mi hermanito y se fue corriendo a pedir ayuda a mi hermano mayor Albert, quien sorpresivamente estaba entrando por la puerta y choco con Anthony quien cayó al suelo junto con el pedazo de pastel de chocolate (el cual es mi favorito) que traía Albert en las manos y le cayó justamente en la cabeza a mi hermanito menor quien hizo un puchero de lo mas gracioso, quise reírme de ese par de distraídos pero otra ola de mareos me asalto de nuevo y vomite.

-Anthony estas b…-no termino la frase porque me vio tirada vomitando en la taza.

-CANDY!...por dios candy que te pasa?...estas bien?-a si todo está bien es solo que hoy me levante con ganas de ir a la taza y quise sacar la comida porque me volví bulímica quise responderle, pero volvieron las ganas de vomitar dios que no terminaba nunca.

Cuando termine de vomitar y me cerciore de que las nauseas habían pasado y ya me sentía mejor me levante de escusado y me cepille los diente consiente que dos pares de ojos miraban cada movimiento que yo hacía a la espera de que vomitara otra vez…no ocurrió.

-creo que debería llevarte al médico- me dijo Albert

-a mi no me lo parece, ya me siento mejor fue solo la cena de anoche que me callo pesada eso es todo-le dije sin siquiera mirarlo porque sabía que no había sido la cena ya que no había tenido hambre y no había comido nada, pero, con un poco de suerte tal vez no lo recordara, odiaba tener que ir al hospital ahí solo te recetaban inyecciones y no me gustaba la idea de que una aguja atravesara mi piel, no señor.

-pues yo no recuerdo que hayas cenado ayer, es más si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no tenías hambre y ni siquiera bajaste a cenar- dijo… DEMONIOS! No se le olvido.

-está bien iré- dije a regañadientes-pero no permitiré que me entierren ninguna aguja entendiste?-lo amenace con el dedo ODIABA LAS AGUJAS!

-Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer Candice-me dijo en tono enojado…vaya era difícil acabar con la paciencia de mi hermano y al parecer yo avía acabado con ella, pero que culpa tengo yo de que no me gustara que me atravesaran el brazo con una aguja…déjame pensar…ninguna.

-está bien pero se hará después de que allá ido a la escuela porque si falto un día mas la maestra Margaret me reprobará por faltar de nuevo a su clase ok?-le dije.

-bien are la cita-

-está bien, ahora los dos fura de mi habitación que debo cambiarme vamos, vamos- les dije empujándolos hacia la puerta a los dos.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- me grito Albert desde el marco de la puerta. Rayos me había olvidado de nuevo de ese pequeñísimo detalle, hoy era 10 de mayo el día de mi cumpleaños como ya lo dije numero 16 pero también era el noveno decimo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, si, desgraciadamente habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico el mismo día de mi cumpleaños número seis cuando iban en automóvil asi la plaza para irme a comprar un regalo en el que yo me había encaprichado mucho, un tráiler se le había atravesado y chocaron tan duro contra un poste que les causo la muerte, es por eso que el día de mi cumpleaños no era el mejor día para mi desde aquel suceso, y aunque como mi hermano Albert me había dicho que no debía culparme por eso, era mas que inevitablemente , si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpidamente caprichosa mis padres no hubieran ido a ningún lado se hubieran quedado en casa y estarían vivos hoy, mi hermano no tendrá que cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener y cuidar de Anthony y de mí y mi hermano no se hubiera quedado huérfano a las pocas semanas de a ver nacido…me odiaba por eso , automáticamente y sin que me diera cuenta se me escaparon algunas lagrimas traicioneras de mis ojos aun, dolía la perdida de mis padres, porque sabía que era mi culpa y solo mía….

-CANDY APRESURATE!- el grito que pego mi hermano me hizo volver a la realidad.

-YA VOY!- me limpie las lagrimas y me dispuse a arreglarme lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando baje las escaleras Albert ya estaba en el auto esperándome. DIOS QUE HOMBRE TAN PUNTUAL, pensé.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me baje y camine hacia el aula salón pero de pronto sentí como alguien me jalaba por el brazo y me llevaba hacia un pequeño callejón que estaba entre el aula de matemáticas y la de ingles, instintivamente intente soltarme del agarre pero no pude, una vez que llego al callejón (oscuro por cierto) me jalo hacia el e inmediatamente me apretó mas contra su pecho y me beso, quise darle una cachetada a ese atrevido pero al momento que nuestros labios se juntaron supe quien era asi que me deje llevar, primero me beso tiernamente pero después el beso se fue intensificando y se fue haciendo mas apasionado, su lengua me pedía entrada a mi boca y yo se la permití asiendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran al ritmo del amor, cuando termino el beso los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente jadiando por un poco de aire.

-Terry-susurre en su boca mientras él me daba besos pequeños pero dulces en los labios.

-feliz cumpleaños-me respondió en mi boca a lo cual yo fruncí el ceño, que no se podían olvidar del asunto y ya.

-que pasa?-me pregunto alejándose solo un centímetro de mi.

-no quiero hablar del tema es todo-le dije no quería discutir mis motivos porque aunque fuera mi novio y le había contado le que le había pasado a mis padres, no me gustaba hablar sobre el tema.

-es por lo de tus padres…mi amor ya te dije que no debes culparte por eso fue solo cosa del destino, dios quiso que asi pasara y no hubieras podido impedirlo nunca- me dijo…cosa del destino? Por dios ambos sabíamos que no fue cosa de dios ni del destino, si no de mis estúpidos caprichos pero no quería discutir con él

-si lo se...bueno tengo que irme a clase nos vemos a la salida…te amo-le dije mientras le robaba un beso y Salía corriendo hacia la clase de español, ya casi tocaban y si tenía una tardanza Albert me mataría.

Cuando Salí al receso me dispuse a valer con mis amigas paty y aniee.

-y porque vomitaste asi si ni siquiera habías comido nada la noche anterior?...algo va mal tienes que ir al médico candy-me dijo paty afligida después de que le contara lo de esta mañana.

-pues a mí se me hace normal…dime candy has pensado la posibilidad de estar embarazada…digo…-me dijo anie…aunque había algo de cierto en aquellas palabras, DIABLOS! No me había dado cuenta de esa posibilidad como no se me ocurrió antes RAYOS! Claro ahora todo encajaba los mareos, el sueño, los antojos y el retraso de hace dos meses….

-CANDY…CANDY!-me grito paty sacudiéndome y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-DEMONIOS ANIE! No quiero creerlo pero es muy probable….-dije comiéndome las uñas estaba desesperada. Anie abrió mucho los ojos cuando le dije eso por lo que vi no se lo esperaba.

-RAYOS CANDY…yo solo lo decía de broma pero no puedo creer que tu…-me dijo mirándome espantada mucho ah decir verdad.-anie tienes que acompañarme AHORA la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo AHORA, ME OISTE!-le dije, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-ahora?-me pregunto que no me avía escuchado.

-SI ANIE AHORA, AHORA!-le grite levantándome de la banca donde estábamos sentadas.

-yo voy- me dijo paty levantándose conmigo

-vamos entonces- les dije saliendo disparada asi la puerta del colegio, gracias a dios estábamos en una escuela donde no te decían nada si te salías.

Saliendo de la escuela las tres tomamos un taxi hacia la farmacia más cercana que quedaba a unos 10 minutos de la escuela. Cuando llegamos pague inmediatamente al taxista y me lanze hacia la farmacia a comprar lo que cambiaria mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Una vez que tuve el test es mis manos me lleve a paty y a anie a mi casa, cuando llegamos le dije a Albert que habíamos salido temprano de la escuela y cuando como nos vio alas tres se lo trago. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encerré con paty y anie y me metí al baño rápidamente, siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones del test…cuando termine espere 10 minutos como lo indicaba la caja , con los ojos aun cerrados cogí la caja del lavamanos y abrí los ojos , cuando vi el resultado no lo podía creer, todo me daba vueltas y sentí como si hubiera un terremoto bajo mis pies, de pronto todo se torno oscuro y lo vi todo negro, me sentí mareada y tuve que agárrame del lavabos para no caer.

-candy…- alguien me estaba llamando pero no alcancé a captar quien de las dos era. Lo veía y lo oía todo borroso y sin sentido, de pronto el mundo dejo de girar…para mí.

-candy…estas bien?- ahora alcancé a escuchar que era paty la que me hablaba. No le conteste pero enseguida cogí el test y Sali del baño…

-que paso?-me pregunto paty

-cual fuel el resultado?- ahora preguntaba anie.

-e-es p-o es positivo e-estoy-suspire y me arme de valor para poder articular completa la frase-es positivo…estoy embarazada…

Continuara….

Pues lo prometido es deuda y gracias a sus hermosos reviews actualice lo mas rápido posible. Ahora pues eh decidido los días de publicación que serán todos los viernes de cada semana y ojo cada 3 semanas publicare dos veces que serán lunes y viernes, y con esto aviso me despido esperando más reviews de ustedes y espero que me tengan paciencia ya que soy nueva, es mi primer fic y después de todo la inspiración no me llega tanto como alas grandes lectoras asi que acepto tomatazos…perazos…y cada fruta y verdura que se les antoje ya hora sin mas ni menos me despido.

Toda esta historia se la dedico A Mi gran fuente de inspiración Fabiola granchester…fabi eres mi inspiración y la mas grande escritora de todos los tiempos gracias por ser asi te quiero.


	3. Chapter 2 decisiones tomadas

**La puerta de alado**

**Por: Brenda Grandchester**

**Capitulo 2 DecisionEs tomadas**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Karina Grandchester: Gracias por ententender que soy novata en esto y que la verdad no se me da mucho esto pero pues ahi le acho todas las ganas que puedo gracias por tus lindos comentarios heheh.

Libélula: ay gracias que linda en verdad que te agradezco tus comentarios me hacen querer escribir y darles todo de mi : D

Leyla: que bueno que te este gustando y voy a tratar de mejorar cada capítulo mas te lo aseguro jejje.

carito de grandchester: jjajaja estoy segura que nadie podría tomar las cosas como candy, y respecto a lo que pasara estoy decida a no daré spoilers oki. y la verdad no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes aunque el capitulo lo tuve desde el domingo te pido mil disculpas.:D

oligrandchester: jajajjaaj enserio cumples el mismo día? Wow que coincidencia hehhe te mandare felicitaciones ese día oki y también abra por parte de Terry aunque sin el beso y sin el hijo jejejjeje pero por lo menos por escrito jajjajaja.

Mona: gracias por tus comentarios enserio te los agradezco.

Lucero: pues si esta embarazado de Terry bombón (digiera fabs) JEJEJJEJEesta inis noo quien no quisiera que la embarazara un hombre asi hahahha suspiramos jejjej gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

Anelis Grandchester: jajjaja ok y si he estado inspirándome en muchas canciones…demasiadas gracias por tu consejo y el bebe de candy va a esperar tantito para verlo pero te aseguro que lo haré hermoso digno de padres tan bellos jajajjaja.

Chikita973: gracias por tu comentarios y por tus incitaciones a seguir.

fabiola kou: jjajajja lamentó no poder actualizarlo hasta hoy y hasta ahorita te pido mil disculpas de rodillas.

-darkprincessakane-: gracia por tu comentario y espero que en verdad te allá gustado lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo y cerebro para ustedes. :D

Angelnr: si es una despistada total pero pues esta enamorada y todos pasamos alguna vez por esa fase jjajajaja gracias por tus comentarios.

Verito: pues gracias por tomarte un tiempo para mí y para mis locas ideas te lo agradezco de Corazón porque es por ustedes que yo continúo. .

gudy: pues no voy a dar spoilers jejejje asique descúbrelo tu mismo ero de igual manera gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer mi historia te lo agradezco mucho.

Fabiola grandchester: JAJAJa pues ya sabes eres mi inspiración y aunque no soy ni la mitad de Buena esto como tu pues ahí voy echándole ganas, quise que fuera una historia de lo mas actual jajaja es que me encanta imaginármelos asi jejej y pues y a ver lo que sigue hehhe Y YA DEJA DE SER TAN MODESTA QUE LARO QUE TE MERECES ESTO Y MAS HEHEH y claro tú decides si quieres que te siga poniendo como mi inspiración porque si en VDA matas a Terry o a candy te juro que te saco jjeje muajajaja! Soy mala jajja gracias por seguirme tqm.

Y ahora si disfruten de su lectura.

**-e-es p-o es positivo e-estoy-suspire y me arme de valor para poder articular completa la frase-es positivo…estoy embarazada…**

**-**QUE? COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- gritaron las dos juntas

-cállense las dos- les susurre acercándome a ellas y tapándoles la boca, lo que menos quería en estos momento es que Albert se enterara ahorita.-podrian mantener la boca serrada en lo que decido que hacer?

- Hay candy pero en que lio te has metido? Heheh dime como le vas a decir a Albert o peor a aun a TERRANCE…porque él es el padre verdad?- me pregunto paty, dime que tipo de pregunta estúpida era esa? Aunque puse los ojos en blanco, aun no había decidido que decirles a ese par pero estaba segura que fuera lo que les digiera los dos me iban a matar.

-la verdad no lo sé…pero si se algo, quiero a este bebe mas que a mi vida aunque me acabe de entender de su existencia lo quiero y sé que no lo concebí de la manera adecuada ni en el tiempo debido pero no lo voy a abortar ni lo daré a otra personas para que lo cuiden porque esa es mi obligación y mi deber de ahora en adelante, quiero verlo crecer y decir mama por primera vez porque él es fruto de mi amor por Terry.

-ok, pero candy...no quiero ser dura contigo ni mucho menos sermonearte pero un hijo no es cualquier cosa, tienes solo 16 años no eres la mujer maravilla, dime como piensas mantenerlo si ni siquiera vas a poder terminar la preparatoria porque no la vas a poder terminar eso te lo aseguro y tampoco Terry podrá hacerlo- me dijo anie.

Era verdad lo que me decía, sabía que era verdad anie siempre tenia razón aun a sus 18 años anie se había convertido en una madre para mi, sabía que debía a ponerme a pensar en lo que aria, aunque tuviera nueve meses de sobra para pensarlo, y también había algo en que debía también pensar y era que le iba a decir a Terry " que por estúpida había quedado embarazada y que de ahora en adelante tendría que manternos a mí y al bebe que esperaba?" no, no le diría eso, no quería que se sintiera atado a mi solo por ser estúpida e irresponsable, asi que ya había tomado mi decisión, no le diría nada a Terry.

-y…que vas a hacer?

-aun no lo se me imagino que tendré que hablar con Albert y decirle lo que está pasando y luego ir al médico para saber cuánto tengo de embarazo –dije tomando asiento en la cama junto a paty que se había quedado callada y no había articulado palabra alguna.

- me refería a Terrance candy…

-pues que no hay nada, no le pienso decir-dije como si de el clima se estuviera hablando, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho mi serenidad, aunque sabía que por dentro gritaba, pero me mantuve calmada ya abría tiempo para desahogarme.

-pero candy como es posible que no le quieras decir nada él es el padre merece saberlo no crees, por mas que quieras pensar lo contrario los dos se metieron en esto y parte de esta responsabilidad es de él, quieras o no el debe saberlo.

-No anie, no le voy a decir nada, lo amo me entiendes lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, por esa razón me entregue a él y si, se que los dos cometimos un error y que la responsabilidad es también de los dos pero no lo voy a atar a mi solo por eso, lo amo tanto que-se me rompió la voz por los sollozos contenidos pero volví a hablar-que me dejo la totalidad de la responsabilidad sobre mis hombres con tal de verlo feliz toda su vida, no quiero que tenga que dejar toda su juventud y su vida por mi me entiendes?- dije al punto del llanto y paty cuando me vio asi salió de su silencio y me abrazo junto con anie que hizo lo mismo y las tres nos pusimos a llorar de rodillas.

-candy, se que tu forma de ser es siempre pensar en los demás pero ahora hay vida dentro de ti, ya no solo estas tu, ahora también está el bebe y debes pensar en lo mejor para el bebe, para Terry y para ti- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules tan profundos llenos de lagrimas.

-lo se anie pero también se que lo mejor para el bebe, para Terry y para mi es que él no lo sepa, no quiero que viva la vida arrepentido no quiero…-dije quebrándome en la última palabra.

-está bien, está bien si esa es tu decisión no discutiré mas contigo, tus motivos tienes para no quererle decirle nada y yo los respeto está bien-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de lo mas dulce para tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos se oyeron golpes en la puerta y yo me levante de donde estaba y anie y paty no tardaron en a ser lo mismo, fui a abrir pero el intruso ya había entrado.

-Al menos deja que yo te abra la puerta quieres?-le dije a Albert que había entrado sin permiso a mi recamara.

-al menos toque no? además yo solo vine a ver si estaba todo bien y para avisarte que ya está todo listo para que vallamos al médico recuerdas?

-am…sobre eso, Albert, tengo que hablar contigo enseguida sobre algo importante, te importaría cancelar la cita?-le pregunte

-es algo sobre la escuela?-pregunto ahora curioso.

-no, no es sobre la escuela…es sobre mi- dije mirando a anie y a paty que aun seguían en la habitación.

-am…nosotras ya nos íbamos verdad paty?

-s si ya nos íbamos.

-suerte-me susurro anie tan bajito como para que Albert no la pudiera oír.

-gracias-le susurre de igual manera.

-adiós Albert-dijeron las dos juntas cerrando a puerta de la habitación al salir, dejándonos a Albert y a mi completamente solos, un silencio incomodo por parte mía se produjo en aquellas cuatro paredes, lo cierto es que no sabía que le iba a decir.

-y bien, que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, como para que cancele al médico?-dijo rompiendo primero aquel silencio.

-bueno…este…primero que nada será mejor que te sientes- le dije señalando un pequeño un sillón que estaba alado de la cama, el dudo primero pero termino por hacerme caso.

-y bien?-pregunto ya algo inquieto al ver que no hablaba.

-pues…ay…no sé como empezar- dije rascándome la cabeza- veras…este…pues.

-candy…-me dijo impaciente.

Cerré los ojos y me arme de todo el valor que tenia, el cual no era mucho y le dije.

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- dije lo mas rápido posible que pude.

-QUE?- grito Albert levantándose inmediatamente del sillón donde estaba sentado y al escuchar sus bufidos conté mentalmente **1 2 3** cuando hube llegado a cien abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Albert parado y con los puños apretados, también vi como cambiaba el color de su cara de rojo a azul, de verde a morado, de morado a rojo otra vez…dios estaba en un lio, nunca antes había visto a Albert tan enojado.

-lo siento-susurre no sabía que otra cosa decir.

-tu…lo…sientes?- dijo sacando humo por la nariz.

-Albert se que estas enojado pero…

-enojado? ENOJADO ES QUEDARSE CORTO CANDY! COMO PUDISTE ACERTE ESTO TU!-dijo interrumpiéndome en lo que le estaba diciendo pero preferí quedarme callada.

-POR DIOS CANDY! SOLO TIENES 16 AÑOS! COMO PIENSAS CUIDARLO EH? Si no eres responsable contigo misma como piensas RESPONSABILIZARTE DE UN BEBE!

-YO SOY RESPONSABLE ALBERT!

-asi? PUES NO LO DEMUESTRAS!

-SOLO PORQUE COMETI UN ERROR NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UNA IRRESPONSABLE!

-Te recuerdo mi querida que ese pequeño error es la vida que llevas dentro Y NO ES CUALQUIER ERROR!

Genial ya habíamos llegado al punto de gritarnos mutuamente, me tranquilizaba que Anthony no estuviera en casa, porque estaba segura que los gritos se oían en toda la calle, es por eso que decidí respirar hondo eh intentar razonar con mi hermano, ya estaba cansada de gritar y de pelear asi que avance hasta donde estaba el sillón pasando alado de mi hermano y me senté y haciéndole señas lo invite a que se sentara junto a mí, el también respiro hondo antes de sentarse y cuando logro hacerlo se sentó y yo entrelace mis manos en las suyas.

-Albert…yo lo siento, siento causarte problemas, mas de los que tu ya tienes, y también lamento haber sido una estúpida irresponsable, pero quiero que entiendas que aunque no lo creas yo amo al hombre que es el padre de mi hijo y que este niño es fruto de mi amor por él, quiero que entiendas que, si, fui una irresponsable tonta imbécil, pero fue por amor y por eso he decidido tenerlo-dije mirándolo y esperando que me comprendiera, porque por dios, juro que no soportaría perderlo, a el no.

-es que eres tan joven-susurro Albert mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos, el sufría por mi y no era justo.

-no llores Albert lo que menos quiero es que tu cargues con mis penas yo sabré salir adelante, te prometo que saldremos adelante- dije poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

-y que hay sobre el padre? Ustedes se casaran no es cierto?

-no Albert, no pienso decirle nada, esta es mi batalla, solo mía- dije agachándola cabeza y escondiendo unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras que se me escaparon.

-pero no dices que lo amas? Entonces porque no lochas con el- me dijo levantándome la cara y obligándome a verlo a los ojos. se me escapo una risa seca.

-precisamente por eso, porque lo amo no quiero que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo y con el bebe, no quiero que se pase toda la vida arrepintiéndose por lo que pudo hacer de no haberse quedado conmigo, no quiero que cuando vallamos por la calle el mire a otras mujeres y se arrepienta de no poder estar con alguien mas…Albert…no quiero- deje al punto del llanto, Albert se acerco mas a mí y me abrazo y no pude mas y llore desconsoladamente en su pecho mojando su camisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo, pero al cabo de un rato me había dormido y Albert me llevo en sus brazos a la cama y me acostó, me beso la frente y luego salió de la habitación y yo me entregue en los brazos de Morfeo, ese había sido el principio de los días largos.

Cuando me desperté note que mi celular estaba sonando asi que lo cogí de donde estaba y conteste.

**-bueno?-se ollo del otro lado de la línea.**

**Bueno quien habla?-pregunte algo adormilada.**

**-Candy? Soy yo Terry.**

**-ah Terry perdón es que estaba dormida.**

**-si me doy cuenta pecosa, es solo que te hable para si estabas bien, es que vi que saliste muy a prisa del colegio a la hora del receso estas bien?- **_**no no nada está bien de hecho todo va de mal en peor quise contestarle pero sabía que estaba en juego su futuro**_

**-estás segura te noto fría.**

**-estoy bien deberás-**_**quise asegurarle un maldito desliz por parte mía y todo se iría por la borda.**_

**-bueno, si estás bien entonces no habrá problema en que te invite a cenar esta noche verdad?**

**- no, no hay problema, de hecho tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.**

**-esta bieeen…pues no se diga mas, paso por ti a las 8:30 pecosa, te amo- Pi pi pi pi **y con esa última frase se había cortado la llamada, no aguante mas y me solté a llorar bajo la almohada, el me decía que me amaba y yo tendría que soltarle la mentira mas grande que puede haber en este miserable mundo, no, no quería hacerle daño, no quería sepárame de él pero no iba a serle esto las decisiones estaban tomadas, no podía acobardarme ahora.

Me limpie las lagrimas y me dispuse a arreglarme. Cuando dieron las 8:30 tocaron la puerta y baje a abrir y ahí estaba el, el único hombre que iluminaba mis días Terrance G. Grandchester.

Continuara…

**Nota:** Toda esta historia se la dedico A Mi gran fuente de inspiración Fabiola granchester…fabi eres mi inspiración y la mas grande escritora de todos los tiempos gracias por ser asi te quiero.

Y sin mas ni menos hasta la próxima…


End file.
